Commended
by Alohaemora
Summary: Lily Luna Potter tries to strike a balance between the commended and the compulsory. Second Place in lella7's "My Favorite Subject" Competition.


3 June 2026

The Gryffindor Common Room was in its usual pre-exam state. A murmur of nervous voices rang throughout the expanse, and, all around, people were either muttering incantations or feverishly examining their notes and books.

At the far end of the room, a small, redheaded girl sat, leaning back against the wall, with a slight frown on her face. Around her, at least fifty different books, charts, parchments, and quills littered the floor, as well as several empty boxes of Chocolate Frogs. She was evidently deep in thought, and her eyes moved consistently across page after page, in book after book. Her hands moved feverishly across parchment after parchment, as she wore out quill after quill.

As the sky outside the large window darkened, slowly, students began filing out of the room and up the two adjoining staircases. But the redheaded girl did not move. Her eyes drooped, and the pace of her hand against the parchment slowed considerably. Yet, she didn't not budge. She didn't even notice when the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room opened with a click and two boys—both with violently untidy, jet-black hair—walked in, glancing across the room and grinning, as they spotted her.

It wasn't until they were both sitting right in front of her that she jumped violently in here seat, upsetting her ink pot and spilling the black liquid all over the maroon carpet.

"James! Albus!"

She gazed at them in shock for a fleeting moment, before bounding to her knees and engulfing them both in a tight embrace.

"What are you both doing here?" she asked, laughing as she pulled away.

"Official business from Mum," James grinned, leaning back against a nearby couch, and kicking his legs up so that they covered Lily's various studying utensils.

She rolled her eyes and shoved his legs away. "What do you mean 'official business'?" she inquired suspiciously, picking up her quill and reaching for a piece of half-used parchment.

"Er—" Al hesitated, exchanging a half-glance with James. "Well...apparently, you haven't written home in a while. Mum's worried—she says you haven't been yourself all term, even during Easter holidays."

"So she sent _you_ two idiots over here to check up on me?" Lily cried in indignation, eyes widening.

"Yep," James shrugged. "Calm down, Lils. We waited until you were alone to burst in here, didn't we? Your noble brother, Albus, didn't want to embarrass you in front of your latest boyfriend. Which reminds me—_who_ is currently holding that position?" James asked with interest, picking up an empty Chocolate Frog box and twirling it between his fingers. "I want to give him a stern talking-to."

Lily blushed, swatting her elder brother's shoulder. "I believe that's none of your business, James Potter. And you two can run along and tell Mum that she's got nothing to worry about—I'm fine."

"Not the way I see it," said Albus, glancing around at Lily's various books and notes in amazement. "Lily, remind me again why you're taking more subjects than James and I took, _together_? I swear, even Rose didn't study this much in seventh year!"

"Well, I, unlike you two prats—" she glared pointedly at her brothers— "am planning to do something useful with my life."

James and Albus spluttered identically.

"We're doing useful things!" Albus puffed his chest out indignantly. "Well, maybe not James, so much," he added as an afterthought.

"Playing for Puddlemere United is very useful, thank you very much," James scowled. "As for being an Auror," he smirked, "Well, there's really no point when all you do is sit behind a desk and fetch the others tea—" Albus's face went a brilliant shade of red— "Yeah, I hear the newbies aren't treated too well in the Auror Department…"

Albus glared at his brother. "Because being a third-reserve Chaser is so much more productive," he snapped.

"_Ahem_," Lily interjected irately, as she noticed James huffily open his mouth again. "In case you both haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of studying at the moment, so I would appreciate it if you two idiots could clear out."_  
><em>

It came as no surprise to Lily when neither boy payed the slightest heed to her order.

"What's this supposed to be?" James questioned unabashedly, holding up a complex number chart to the light, and furrowing his brows at the rows and rows of digits.

"My Arithmancy notes," Lily informed him impatiently, grabbing the chart from him. "I've got my Arithmancy N.E.W.T. tomorrow—_Merlin's pants_, I completely forgot!" Lily clapped a hand to her mouth, the color draining from her face. "I haven't even...I haven't even studied..."

"You know what I think?" James quipped, after a moment's silence, shaking his head bemusedly at his sister's anxious expression. The latter had begun to worry her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes flitting furiously across the chart in her hand. "I think you work too much. I mean, Arithmancy? Really, Lils? When are you going to use _that _in St. Mungo's, anyway?"

"I'll have you know that Arithmancy is extremely useful in St. Mungo's," Lily snapped, but only half-heartedly, as her eyes were still glued to the numeric scheme she was holding. "That's what Teddy's gran told me. She used to be a Healer, you know—"

"Yeah, but Mrs. Tonks didn't take _ten_ classes in her seventh year!" Albus was now examining at the timetable pinned to Lily's schoolbag, his expression incredulous. "Blimely, Lily, no wonder Mum's worried about you! How do you even get time to eat?"

Lily finally looked up, smiling sheepishly at her brothers. "I don't, sometimes."

"_Lily_!" James groaned. "You shouldn't have said that. Now, I'll feel guilty for not telling Mum."

"Don't you dare tell her I said that, James Sirius," Lily waggled her finger threateningly at James. "Believe me, I won't hesitate to Bat-Bogey-Hex you into the next century."

"All right, listen, I won't tell her a thing if you drop a few of these courses," James nodded towards Lily's timetable. "C'mon, Lils, honestly, when are you ever going to need Ancient Runes and Arithmancy—?"

"I'm _not_ dropping any classes," Lily said hotly, flinging her notes on the floor and crossing her arms. "_Especially_ Arithmancy—it's my favorite class, James—and Professor Vector is fantastic—I had no idea numbers had so many magical properties! Even you'd be amazed at how many ways they can help predict the future—"

"Oh, well then, that's brilliant," James interrupted scathingly, rolling his eyes. "You'll be able to write an equation to figure out whether your patients will survive."

"Oh, stuff it," Lily huffed, uncrossing her arms and picking up her notes again. There were a few moments of silence.

Then— "Honestly, Lils," James said earnestly, as he finally climbed to his feet, Albus in tow. He gestured towards the various books and essays strewn across the floor. "I really think you ought to ditch a few of these courses. They aren't going to help, and you'll just overexert yourself—"

"Oh, don't listen to him, Lily," Albus dragged his elder brother towards the portrait hole. "He's just jealous you're going to get more N.E.W.T.s than he did...how many did you get again, James? Three? Two?"

Lily half-smiled as her brothers clambered out of the portrait hole, arguing in their usual fashion. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried as she stared back down at her Arithmancy notes, hating herself for thinking that perhaps—_just_ perhaps—James was right.

* * *

><p>20 August 2026<p>

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results_

_Pass Grades:_

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

_Fail Grades:_

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

_Lily Luna Potter has achieved:_

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Herbology: E

History of Magic: E

Potions: E

Study of Ancient Runes: E

Transfiguration: E

Lily gaped at the parchment in her hands, heart racing wildly. This was it. She had done it.

She was going to be a Healer.

"Lily!" her mother's voice came suddenly from downstairs. "Lily, come down for breakfast!"

Heart still pounding madly in her chest, Lily tore out of her bedroom and all but flew down Potter Manor's swerving staircase, clutching her results tightly in her hand. _Ten_ N.E.W.T.s...it was amazing, ridiculous, impossibly unreal...

"Lily—oh, Merlin, don't run like that," Ginny Potter stood at the end of the stairs, frowning. "You'll hurt yourself…" her voice trailed off, as she strolled back towards the kitchen, gesturing for Lily to follow her. "Come on, let's get breakfast ready for your brothers. They mentioned something about dropping by for morning tea…"

"Right, yeah…sorry, Mum," Lily murmured distractedly, pulling her results back out to gaze down at them in disbelief. Finally, she smoothed out the parchment and danced towards the kitchen, giddy with happiness. "Mum, you'll never guess what I've just got!"

"What is it?" Ginny inquired, glancing curiously up at her daughter as she flicked her wand at the stove, which lit with a crackle.

But before Lily could begin to explain, there was a flash of green from the Manor's brick fireplace, and a very pregnant Rose Weasley clambered out of the grate, closely followed by Lily's elder brothers.

"Morning, Auntie Ginny!" Rose called brightly. "Scorpius sends his love. He's had to stay back at the Ministry—nearly started crying when he heard I was coming here for breakfast! You know how he can't resist your blueberry pancakes." Rose settled down on one of the nearby bar stools, kicking her feet casually up onto the granite countertop and slowly rubbing her enormous stomach. James and Albus took seats on either side of her.

"Poor boy," Ginny chortled, setting her mug down on the counter and proceeding to bustle around her kitchen. "I'll save him some, then."

Rose smiled, turning to Lily. "Oh, Lily! I almost forgot—today's the day, isn't it? Hugo's going insane at home, apparently, waiting for his results. Have yours arrived?"

Lily nodded, beaming at Rose. "I did it! I got all ten!"

"_What_?" Ginny's head popped up suddenly from behind the counter. "Lily, you never said! Come on, then, let's see it!" She held out her hand, and Lily passed her the parchment, grinning hugely.

"Oh, I just knew you'd get all ten," Rose gushed, clapping her hands together. "You'll be the best Healer ever, Lily! I just know it!"

"That's right, Lils," Albus grinned at his sister. "I promise, I'll make sure to ask for you every time I blow myself up with the Aurors—_ow_!" he cried, massaging his head where Rose had promptly smacked it.

With cries of excitement and happiness, Ginny, Rose, and Albus converged on Lily, congratulating her, fawning over her, affirming that she make an amazing addition to St. Mungo's' staff.

Only James was silent, considering his younger sister thoughtfully, his head cocked to the side.

Lily smirked at him over Rose's shoulder. "So, what do you have to say now, Jamie?" Lily teased, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "I told you I'd be able to handle the work—the Arithmancy N.E.W.T. was my best exam!"

James lifted his eyebrows; he looked suddenly defensive. "I never said you wouldn't do well in Arithmancy!" he exclaimed indignantly. "I just said you'd be better off without it. Really, why would you want to do _extra_ work—?"

"Oh, give it a rest, James." Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes at her son from behind Lily's N.E.W.T. results. "Admit it—you've lost this one. Besides, it's not like the extra knowledge won't help." She beamed at her daughter, engulfing her in yet another tight embrace. "Oh, I'm just so proud of you, sweetheart. Wait until your father gets home tonight—he's going to be amazed!"

But Lily was only half-listening. Her eyes were still focused on her eldest brother. She frowned.

* * *

><p>4 May 2028<p>

"Healer Potter!" someone shrieked. Lily's gaze snapped up, eyes widening as Miriam—the hospital's receptionist—scuttled into the tearoom, looking terrified. "Healer Potter—Miss Lily—it's your brother, he's been seriously hurt! I don't know what's happened—!"

Lily's heart stopped; her breath stuck in her throat. "I—what? Who?"

Miriam's face was flushed. "Your brother, Healer Potter, he's been injured! They've taken him to Room Seven, on the ground floor—"

But Lily was already off, breathless, as her St. Mungo's work robes fluttered around her heels. Her shoes scratched and scraped the linoleum floors, and several of her colleagues were giving her strange looks, but Lily paid them no heed as she sprinted past them.

The number seven seemed to loom dangerously in front of Lily as she clutched frantically at the brass doorknob and shoved the door open. Gasping for air, she came to a halt at the foot of the hospital bed. But, rather than coming face-to-face with Albus, as she had expected to, her eyes fell on the defaced body of—

"James!"

James Sirius Potter was lying haphazardly upon the cot. There was a deep gash on his forehead, and his leg was placed at a very odd angle. A series of bruises and blemishes strewed his arms and his head lolled backwards; he was clearly unconscious.

Immediately, a gaggle of anxious mediwitches approached Lily, expressions apologetic.

"Oh, Healer Potter, I'm so sorry…"

"What—what's happened?" Lily demanded, head spinning. She was unable to tear her eyes away from her brother's broken form. "Do my parents know? Did you Owl them? Did you Owl Alice—and Albus…Rose, and Fred, and—"

"They're on their way, Healer Potter," one of the witches assured her. "Your brother had a critical fall during practice, but don't worry, he'll be fine. There shouldn't be any lasting damage."

Lily sank, weak-kneed—yet suddenly filled with a sudden sense of relief—onto the nearby stool, running a hand through her disheveled auburn hair.

"Healer Potter, since you're here, do you mind helping us clean him up and bandage him?" a blonde mediwitch inquired from the other end of the room. In her hands, she held a clipboard, to which an elaborate numeric chart was attached. She flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes, frowning down at the various numbers in confusion. "Julia, do you understand an _inch_ of Mr. Potter's charts?" she whispered in an agitated voice, to a passing colleague. "Arithmancy was never my strong suit…"

With a thrill of excitement, Lily jerked up, eyes falling instantaneously upon the chart. "I can help with that," she offered, striding towards the nurse and gazing down at it.

The blonde mediwitch looked amazed. "Really?" she breathed, passing Lily the clipboard. "Well, I'll tell you one thing—you might just have saved us all a whole lot of time." She beamed at Lily, hurrying to help her colleagues with the bandages.

Lily watched her go, mouth slightly open.

And then, for the first time that afternoon, Lily smiled.

* * *

><p>This was for lella7's "My Favourite Subject" Competition. My character was Lily Luna Potter, and my subject was Arithmancy. This was loads of fun to write, actually. I love Lily Luna and Arithmancy really seems to fit her. I also love dabbling in the future lives of these Next Gen kiddos; I mostly tend to write them as children, but this is much more intriguing, in my opinion. :)<p>

Yours sincerely,  
>Alohaemora<p> 


End file.
